


CyberStrife- DBH

by SprySam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprySam/pseuds/SprySam
Summary: CyberLife is owned by Zlatko Andronikov, and the state of Detroit is deeply affected.





	CyberStrife- DBH

_October 10th, 2038, 9:34 PM._

 

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed throughout the extent of dark, tiled room. They were followed by slower, nonchalant footsteps, along with a set that audibly were unsure- but precognated about their placement. The three trailed down the flight of marble stairs leading to the cave-like basement. It reeked of wet stone and chemicals, an overwhelming stink that might bother anybody except the three arriving. Thick, lengthy wires spilled from disheveled and unfinished machines. Some hanging from the ceiling, but most sit along the sidelines, along a wall and crowded by other experiments.

“You both should be grateful I don’t hook you to the rig and do this myself.”

The larger man groaned, an empty threat purely out of impatience. He was digging through an untidy pile of utensils, that obviously have been used for a long while without replacement or polishing. The other two in the room found their places, standing beside each other neatly. They watched their manufacturer from behind. One stood proudly, with their arms cleanly folded behind their back, and the other seemed to cave a bit more at the shoulders, gazing down at their hands which were cradling each other in-front of him. Although the two were built to be the same height, one of the few contrasts you could tell them apart by were the vague differences in posture. But one similarity you couldn’t miss was the metallic slit traveling down the center of their pale faces, branching out at the bridge of their noses and around their eyes.

“..Sir you might be able to find what you’re looking for if you properly stored your utensils..”

The seemingly smaller brunette suggested quietly, his hand gently gesturing to the unkept and rusty tools. His voice was strangely warped, almost artificially low- and with two separate undertones, as if it was split in half.

“Did I say you could open that slimy mouth of yours?”

The older, grizzly man snapped. The brunette responded habitually, understanding his words but seemingly unaware of his tone.

“No Sir..”

He complied, glancing down and away from the man’s, _Zlatko’s_ , heated gaze.

“You should try and be more like your brother.”

Zlatko spat, now holding an edited version of what seemed to be a blowtorch. Eight slowly drifted his dark eyes toward the idle figure to his left, an emptier version of himself. His pale gray eyes, almost silvery, stared at his manufacturer coldly. His uniform was almost identical to his own, but tighter fitting- and stiff. On his upper left arm there was a clear Band with the number “900” across it; this signifying his status as an android. Typically they’d glow a wonderful blue- along with the LED imbedded in the left temple of every android- but his was blank. Drained of light and color. The man followed up with an unsettling purr;

“Quiet.”

Zlatko smirked, approaching the stiff android. 900 or.. More commonly referred to as “Nine”, “Niner” and “Nines”, wasn’t a gentle giant. He was cold, not just feeling but looking. Nobody ever really knew what he was thinking. But of course, androids don’t think. He must’ve been made to be that way. He and his brother were prototypes afterall. Zlatko himself was often dressed in dark suits and ties, at least on business hours. The bearded man slowly lifted his unoccupied hand to the android’s chin, holding it in his palm and coaxing it downward.

“Open up for your father now, would you?”

He asked, grinning slyly. At first the android didn’t respond, glazing his eyes across his opposer. The second android beside him nudged his elbow tentatively, as if trying to go unnoticed. Then the light-eyed brunette seemed to process that signal, and bow his head into Zlatko’s hand, in an act of submission. In the process of doing so, the circular LED on his temple faded away from yellow to a glowing red; His eyes narrowed and locked onto the human holding him.

“Well?”

Zlatko pressed the order, aware that because of the strict programming an android is built with, they are forced to obey any command they’re given. At least they’re supposed to. The skin concealing most of the android’s surface, broke into ripples, receding from the metal crease. It left behind an artificially smooth, glossy and white covering. 900’s eyes seem to shut abruptly. And letting out a huff, almost as if he were breathing- the iron plates parted with a mighty screech of air; and in a second curt movement, they opened.

 

_October 30th, 2038, 8:34 PM._

 

The palace. It was a grand place, a mansion- if you will. It had three floors, not including the basement, and was built to stand for years to come. It was desolate, despite being crowded quite comfortably by several other buildings on the occupied Detroit sidewalk. The dark rooftops were held up by stone podiums, creamy in color and chiseled to vertically read the word: “CyberLife.” The rest of the building was sleek and shiny, a glossy shade of black that reflected every busy light in the neighboring street. Especially now that rain was coming down generously. The CyberLife Castle as most call it, was the only reason for that road’s success. But ever since the business was founded; it’s been brought to life, and would likely never rest again.

“Have you finished the guest-list yet?”

Zlatko growled, he spoke over the counter to one of his android receptionists. The woman on the other-side glanced between the man and the monitor on her desk. The LED on her temple circled from blue to yellow; a process exposed by her lowly-tied hair. She gently swept her blonde ponytail onto her shoulder, revealing a tag stating her name. “Chloe”. She looked on with her bright blue eyes, ignorant to her manufacturers’ impatience.

“The guest-list has been completed. Would you like me to distribute this invitation online?”

The android asked, preprogrammed to be cooperative. The man ran a hand through his jet black hair.

“Yeah, distribute the damn thing already! I don’t have time for this.”

The girl nodded, immediately following the command and blankly staring at her monitor. The LED blinked, and a notification appeared. Chloe then turned on her desk-chair, repeating the notification verbally.

“Guest-List successfully sent.”

Zlatko shook his head, cursing at the machine under his breath. He stormed off in the direction of two figures; two guards against the wall. They took positions beside the double-door, which is typically where they were stationed. But that was only one of the many posts they liked to watch over their environment from. “Eight! Nine! Make sure nobody gets in before twelve!” He shouted, retreating back into the living space of the building and away from the lobby. Once he was out of sight, Eight took note of this command and the current time now.

 

_-9:01. Roughly three hours until the auction._

_-New Objective: Disable Guests from entering until requested._

_-Objective added to former mission._

 

The android blinked a few times as he processed this new information; and then, he turned at the sound of a wet mop slapping the marble floor, and he recognized the janitor. It was a man shorter than himself, with cool skin and a pale face. His hair, black and side-shaven, was tied back at the top. He was also wearing cartoonishly large glasses; ones that obviously weren’t taken the time to be chosen appropriately. Ever since the company opened he’d always been acutely aware of where he was in the building. He attempted scanning the human, focusing in on his face strongly enough to take note of his pale blue eyes. A label appeared above the man, naming him, and listing everything about him. Only for a moment though, before conforming into a warning block. His attempt to scan anything more was unsuccessful. Not only were his efforts denied, but they brought great discomfort and pain with them. Eight’s LED flashed hot red but he remained persistent. Eight darted his dark eyes to the receptionists, each time he attempted to scan the women, any label that might name them would always blare red, and warn him of the amount of damage he might be doing to his sensors.

 

_-Unable to Scan. Disruption has occurred._

_-Warning! High Sensor Damage Probability_

_-Unable to Scan. Disruption has occurred._

 

Almost as if he were frustrated, Eight made one last effort and closed in on a hefty portrait of his Manufacturer: Zlatko Andronikov. It was mantled highly behind the receptionist counter, taking up most of the center of the wall. In the beginning he found it quite strange, how often he’d find a portrait of his creator hung up, or a ‘Z’ embroidered onto pillows, scarfs, and even his own uniform. He didn’t think much about those details now, however.

 

_-Unable to Scan. Disruption has occurred._

_-Warning! High Sensor Damage Probability._

 

Eight finally decided to give up. This wasn’t his first attempt at understanding his impaired capabilities, and wouldn’t be his last. He tucked his arms behind him, in a similar fashion to his counterpart. The android mimicked Nine’s behavior often, finding that their owner preferred his brother to him. Why? He didn’t know. Analyzing his light-eyed clone, he found he was either submitting a report, or updating his program systems. His eyes had been shut, and he was standing idly; his LED stuck between yellow and blue. But for how long he wasn’t sure. Eight never really saw his darker-haired clone so at peace. He concluded he should do the same, and stop trying to fix something he couldn’t. Eight exhaled, almost humanely, and let darkness overwhelm him.

 

_October 30th, 9:05 PM._

 

Nine hundred opened his pale eyes, glancing to his right and left. Without moving, he recognized his counterpart standing idly just as he was. His manufacturer stomped back into the lobby, now dressed in a suit, stopping by the employee who attempted to scramble away from the heavier man. A devious grin spread across his face, and they started to talk. The automaton was simply a spectator, listening blankly, even if almost every word exchanged between them was muffled to him. Nine heard the world absently, as if his head was always submerged in water. He paid no attention to the way his master wrapped an arm around the janitor. Unlike his brother, he didn’t think. Nine was animalistic, and impulsive. Not much hesitation in his actions, no remorse. Like an android was  _supposed_ to be. According to Zlatko, at least.

“Is the ‘M’ ready for tonight, Elijah?”

Zlatko asked, his voice insufferably hostile.

“Everything is in working order, but I’d like to give it one last test run before we-”

The man, probably in his early twenties, flinched as his employer pulled him a bit closer.

“Nonsense!”

The pudgier man disregarded his suggestion cheerily; a bit louder than he should’ve. He must’ve realized how loud he’d gotten, because his voice dropped to a restricted snarl.

“It’s already been in construction for far too long. I’m sure everything will run smoothly. Not like last time.”

Zlatko spoke almost sing-song like now, his optimism almost bipolar and pressed on the conversation uncomfortably, leaving very little wiggle-room.

“Really, I insist we should leave the auction off for just one more day, it’ll be ready by tomo-”

The mop in-between his pale, bandaged hands fell to the floor with a loud snap, echoing against the marble and stone violently. Nine turned in the direction of the disturbance the moment the wooden pole hit the floor. Quickly he approached the scene that was happening maybe ten feet away. Zlatko had picked up the flimsy dark-haired man by his uniform’s collar, pulling him up to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, staring straight through the shorter man’s pale blue eyes, that were wide with fear. There was a ring at the doorway. The bearded man looked up in the direction of the sound, and after realizing what that meant, he slowly returned to staring down his target.

_“Saved by the Bell.”_

Zlatko hissed through grit teeth, growling and dropping the man onto the floor. The humanoid standing behind him now, watched the thin man fall onto his back and the glasses on his face falling and cracking on one lense when they hit the tile. His manufacturer ran a hand through his relatively long, jet black hair and quickly sped over to the baroque double-doors, opening them from the handles. His expression had changed entirely from an infuriated scowl to a pleased grin, which was something much more unsettling. Nine-hundred bent over, grabbing the cleaning utensil off the floor and dropping it back into the wheeled-bucket it belonged in.

“Todd! My good man. Come in, come in and out of the rain! We have just enough time before the party tonight.”

Zlatko invited the man in, who was well-dressed, even if it didn’t seem as pricey as his host’s. The janitor picked up his glasses off the floor, brushed himself off and stood, glaring daggers in his boss’s’ direction. The stranger laughed as his dark leather coat was peeled from his shoulders and mantled on a hat-rack. The two heavier men grew closer, catching eye of the android and stopping.

“We have lots to discuss... Oh! Nine would you be a dear and escort Elijah to his office?”

Zlatko patted the prototype on his shoulder kindly, disregarding the cold stare he was receiving from his employee. Nine subtly nodded, the LED on his temple whirring. Todd cocked his head at that behavior.

“Quiet huh? You should answer your owner when he’s talking to you.”

He scoffed, furrowing his brows. The android slowly shifted his eyes to the stranger, his pupils narrowed and locked onto the unfamiliar face.

“Niner here doesn’t talk too much.”

Zlatko chuckled, shaking his head. He pat his shoulder once or twice.

“Not much going on up there.”

He joked, his hand moving up and ruffling the chocolaty brown hair on his head curtly before pulling it away. Todd mumbled something unkind at the piece of metal, following CyberLife’s owner as he walked off and lead his provider out of the lobby. The moment they were out of view, Nine unfolded his arms from behind him and gripped Elijah’s wrist. Both of his hands were gloved with thick white mitts. His brother had the same set. They weren’t soft, but the fabric was warm. They were silky and spotless, in much contrast to the janitor’s uniform. He was wearing a scruffy set of overalls over a wrinkled and stained button-up; The familiar “Z” printed on the center pocket. Not to mention his forearms, exposed by his rolled up sleeves and covered in several bandages. The shorter of the two cursed under their breath, walking beside the anthropoid as if this had happened many times before.

“I shouldn’t have to take orders from that goddamn thief!”

The janitor swore, fixing his shirt-collar as much as he could with a single hand. The android didn’t respond, keeping his gaze directly on the path in front of him, almost as if there was a line painted along the floor leading him to his destination. Elijah continued to ramble to himself, the duration of the walk from the lobby to the floor below-ground was considerably lengthy. It gave him quite a bit of time to complain.

“Things could’ve been so different.. And now look at me! I’m treated like a prisoner by my own…”

He paused,

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

He sighed, slowly drifting his glare up to the six-foot tall machine. He scratched the back of his shaved head and looked on at the indentations in Nine’s artificially clear skin as they continued to walk. Each and every man-made crease, each accompanied by a faint, blue scar that’s faded away to almost nothing. There were some fresher ones, identifiable by a stronger blue patch. They resemble veins, marks similar to the ones left behind by lightning. He also took note of the hollowness in his armband, and the subtle lag in his LED. So many little things, that could easily be overlooked. He looked back down at the floor sadly, and gripped the android’s hand. An exhausted, hopeless sigh escaped him and suddenly, the frustration in his voice was gone.

“You know, I don’t blame you, Conan.”

Elijah said quietly. Abruptly, Nine stopped. His muscles tensed up, and he stared at the floor for a few seconds. His grip on the man’s wrist released.

_Something happened._

His head rounded to face the employee. Consciously, he slowly advanced towards the shorter man. He was examining him, the expression shrouding his face becoming very sour. The android stood directly in-front of him now, towering over the human; Close enough so that the man could hear the faint whirring and rumbling coming from inside the machine. This was the first time Nine seemed... _aware; sentient,- alive._ Recognizing he was only getting closer, Elijah didn’t know what else to do but squeeze his eyes shut and prepare for any sort of impact. He knew what this thing was capable of; he knew what it had been enabled to do. And most importantly, he was aware of what his mission was. Slowly, the distance between them dropped to inches, until Nine’s face was only centimeters above from the top of the janitor’s head.. Elijah’s posture caved in, his breathing pattern becoming rapid and uneven. He was panicking, he couldn’t move.

_I must’ve- done something? What did I do?! Once those plates open I’m done for! Finished!_

Nine eyed the employee intently from above, the ring on his temple flickering back and forth between yellow and red. It was moving much faster than before. The android stood still, staring down at the strange way the man was defending himself. The way he cowered in fear. He took note of his breathing, and how tightly his eyes were pinched closed, as if he was waiting for them to open. There were a few moments of silence, where both of them seemed to hold their breath. Even if one couldn’t breathe. How long it was, Elijah didn’t know. A minute? two? maybe five- it could’ve only been thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity. An unexpected, subtle, and extended inhale caused Eli to blink, unsure of what he just heard. Eventually he sided with his first instinct, which was to look up.

_Did it just..?_

The android had taken a breath, and through his nose came out a mighty heave, a powerful exhale that anything other than an automaton wouldn’t be able to perform. Suddenly Elijah’s face was met with a burly cloud of luminescent smoke. He went silent as he processed what had happened, and red fled to his cheeks. Eventually he was sent into a coughing fit when he took in the glowing steam.

“Jokester.. are we?”

He grinned, speaking sarcastically between coughs. He cleared his throat and fanned the air around him, glaring up playfully at the machine in his path. He smiled a bit, out of pure relief for the first time in awhile. Nine subtly tilted his head at that, squinting in reply to the human’s response. He reacted by attempting to make a face. His eyebrows furrowed, he might have been trying to mimic a smile. But, instead it came out more like a… displeased grimace. Eli snickered and broke into a giggle, another thing he hadn’t done in awhile. The prototype clearly wasn’t very good at the whole.. social interactions thing.. Or was his program just malfunctioning?

_It’s not that there’s nothing going on up there.._

This was the first time he’d actually seen some kind of- reaction, a signal, a conscious response to anything. Nine’s eyes moved between the man’s eyes now that they were open. Was he trying to scan him?

_Everything is going on up there… he just, can’t say it._

The janitor rose an eyebrow at the machine, taking the moment to try and understand these strange mannerisms. The moment didn’t last long, though. The silence was broken as Zlatko and his comrade’s voices echoed down the hall, and the droid’s face fell flat with expressionlessness once more. Like he’d been reminded of what he had been told to do. His hand clamped back onto the janitor’s wrist, and he turned his body quickly in the direction of the stairway. Moving much faster than before, he raced down the stairs and down the corridor. Hurriedly, he showed the janitor to his room.

“W-Wait- I want to talk about this!”

He called out, before being shoved into his office. The humanoid refused to look at the human directly now. Elijah attempted to hold the metal hatch open; but the android, built stronger than a silver-back gorilla, overpowered him with ease. Nine shut the door violently, stepping away briskly once it locked from the outside.

“Good evening, Eight-hundred.”

A woman spoke. Eight couldn’t recognize the mansion anymore. He blinked, processing the rumbling, muted sounds of an almost- simulated nearby metropolis. Unlike the rest of Cyberlife, which was glossy, _black_ and _sharp-edged_ ; this palace was light, shades of gray and white. Almost as if it was created by someone else. This woman, dark skinned, dark eyes, a familiar face. Her expression was blank, but unthreatening.

“...You seem troubled- is something wrong?”

She asked, her voice ringing with artificial concern.

“Good evening, Amanda..Yes, something does appear to be.. wrong.”

The brunette approached her, his hands sheltering each-other.

“I need to make a report.”

He began; Explaining his manual difficulties in detail. And asking questions like: If he was built originally with the capability to scan, why has he never been able to? Was his sibling or earlier versions experiencing these disruptions? Zlatko was aware of these functioning disabilities right? When did he plan on repairing them? Was this because he was an earlier prototype? Eventually he paused, recognizing he might’ve abused his ability to make these entries. Amanda stood, obviously listening as she walked the android down a lonely sidewalk. Every step that was taken was followed by a misplaced echo. A place that looked so urban- and modern, wouldn’t be expected to be so… _quiet._

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to create this many system complaints.”

The woman shook her head.

“There’s no need to apologize.. But- I’m afraid I can’t assist you, Eight-hundred.”

She said, although making a large effort- or so it seemed, to be kind, Amanda couldn’t help but sound evasive as she continued to speak. The brunette paused, he’d opened his mouth to make another comment about his program’s repair system, but all that escaped were a few stutters, malfunctions.

“What? Why is that?”

Eight asked, bewildered, and confused.

“I’m simply… not equipped. Your system updates are all up-to date. You might have to address this issue manually, with your manufacturer.”

He shook his head, what seemed like concern spread across his face.

“My Father is much too busy to assist me, there isn’t another way.. I-“

She began speaking a bit quicker.

“I’m sorry for this inconvenience. But I simply can’t help you.”

The woman reasoned, not waiting for him to process her response before cutting him off from asking anything more.

“But, I-”

Eight-Hundred eyes flew open; and he was back at his station at the double door. His counterpart, _missing._

**Author's Note:**

> The CyberStrife Amino just went up! Take a Looksee!


End file.
